piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Calladega 500
The 1990 Calladega 500 is known for Jack Spinner's career ending crash on lap 176 where he gets loose and then crashes, spinning, hitting the wall at 33 G Force, going airborne 3 centimeters high and flipping over 18 times before getting hit by Johnathan Melter (he makes his final Calladega 500, as a matter of fact) and then Rusty Cornfuel. He landed on his wheels. However, there was only fire coming from his engine and motor. All part-time racers attended because it was important. Don't forget a crash on lap 23 that took out Claude Scruggs, Klint Shiftright and Darren Leadfoot. The King wins with Andrew Axler 2nd and Ernie Gearson 3rd. As of Chick Hicks, he finished 5th, because Cole Speedland was 4th. Gallery Jack Spinner Crash.png|Jack Spinner's horrible crash. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon Pit Reporter: Lapis Lazuli Transcript Lap 23 Crash Pinkie: TROUBLE TURN 3! I REPEAT! THERE'S TROUBLE IN TURN 3 IN WHICH CLAUDE, KLINT AND DARREN ALL CRASH! Spike: Harsh crash here at Calladega. Jack Spinner Crashes Spike: HOLY EQUESTRIA! Jack Spinner got loose and is spinning! JACK SPINNER HITS THE WALL AT AT LEAST 30 G FORCE! OH NO NO NO NO NO NO JACK SPINNER FLIPPING TOO MUCH! JACK SPINNER GOES AIRBORNE AND LANDS ON HIS WHEELS! Twilight: TERRIBLE THINGS TODAY AT CALLADEGA! JACK SPINNER JUST GOT HIT BY JOHNATHAN MELTER! OH NO AND NOW BY RUSTY CORNFUEL BEFORE JACK COMES TO A STOP WITH AN ENGINE FIRE. John Firecatcher: I'M COMING FOR YOU JACK! Spike: I have never seen anything like that in MY LIFE! WHAT A CRASH! (Jack Team Radio) Jack (weak): There goes my career. I (Dolphin censor) exploded. Crashed very badly and now I need THE KING! AND FLOYD MULVHILL! Ferb Intersections (crew chief) (crying): NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T RETIRE YOU WERE CYBER CAR'S ONLY RACER EVER! Jack (weakly): I'm about to die or something? Ferb (crying): WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!! (end of radio) Jack: WHERE IS THE KINNNNNNNNNNNNG! AND WHERE IS AND EUGENE CARBURESKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The King: I'm here at Eugene will come along with the other drivers as the race is red-flagged! Jack: Ok. Murray: Man that's a nasty crash, Jack. Eugene: Yeah that is NOT good at all. Haul: I called the ambulance to take you to the Calladega hospital. Jack: IT'S SO (Dolphin Censor) BAD! The King: It's ok Jack. Roger: I HEARD ABOUT IT! Luke: LET'S GO SEE! The King: It's okay. Roger: I HEARD ABOUT IT! Luke: YES! Haul: King, it's your crew chief and pitty, Roger Wheeler and Luke Pettlework. Murray: Lapis COME HERE!!! Lapis: WHAT IS IT ALREADY? Oh, it's Jack Spinner's crash. Floyd: CAREER ENDING! Roger: C A R E E R E N D I N G!!! The King: It's okay, Roger. Roger: WHAT? NO, IT'S NOT! Luke: MORE LIKELY! Racers' Reactions to The Crash Lapis: The King, Roger, Luke, Eugene, Murray, and Haul will get their thoughts of the crash. In order starting with The King. The King: Horrible crash. I will never forget this moment. Roger: I have to agree with The King. This will be the most historic Calladega 500 of the 1990's. Luke: I totally agree with King and his chief. Eugene: Man this is the worst crash at Calladega Speedway. Murray: I must agree with The King and his pit crew. Haul: I agree with both Eugene, the Dinoco team and Murray. I will never forget the worst crash at Calladega. THIS IS SO (Air Horn) BAD!!! (NOTE: He said that, but even more historic was 12 years later on the then part-time racer Haul's horrible crash.) Lapis: Okay back to you Pinkie and Spike. Category:Historic Races